La Triade
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: FIC COMPLETE. Une journée dans la peau de chacune des trois soeurs Black : Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa. Trois soeurs, trois destins ... trois chapitres.
1. Bellatrix

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a des moments dans la vie qui ne durent que quelques minutes, mais qui sont fantastiques. Là, par exemple, je viens de me relire un peu _Les Portes_ et _L'Aigle noir_ (la qualité des deux n'a rien à voir, je vous l'accorde), et tout ça me met tellement de bonne humeur et dans la bonne ambiance que je ne résiste pas au pur plaisir de venir recommencer à écrire.

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, mes chers amis lecteurs ! Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette perspective me ravit :D

Mais procédons dans les formes.

**Titre** **:** La Triade.

**Thème : **Les années de Poudlard des trois sœurs Black, j'ai nommé Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa.

**Durée :** 3 chapitres, un par personnage (oui, je sais que c'est très court, croyez bien que je le regrette !).

**Disclaimer : **La grande et inégalable J.K. Rowling a tous les droits sur à peu près tous les personnages.

**Chapitre 1 : Bellatrix**

Bellatrix hésitait. Ses ongles frappaient nerveusement le rebord de la table. Ils étaient longs et fins, impeccablement limés, mais Bellatrix ne leur avait pas encore appliqué de vernis. Le choix de la couleur lui posait un problème épineux. Pouvait-elle se permettre de continuer à porter son rouge fétiche ? Non, certainement pas. Aux yeux du reste de sa Maison, une telle décision aurait peu de différences avec une déclaration d'amour enflammée à l'adresse des Gryffondors. Depuis que ceux-ci, fait inouï, avaient écrasé les Serpentards au Quidditch, on ne tolérait plus la plus petite marque de soutien à l'ennemi. Le goût que Bellatrix manifestait pour le rouge serait certainement mal vu, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'écarlate des Lions mais seulement d'un rouge sombre presque violacé. En soupirant, elle revissa le bouchon du tube de vernis et le jeta à la poubelle avec un pincement au coeur.

Mais le problème de ses ongles restait entier. Quelle que soit la vénération qu'elle portait à sa Maison et à ses couleurs, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas décemment se permettre de se peindre les ongles en vert ! Une faute de goût pareille – digne d'une Gryffondor, à vrai dire – lui vaudrait encore plus de reproches que si elle avait franchement arboré le rouge. Non, que ce soit un vert émeraude, sapin, amande ou n'importe quoi, c'était inconcevable. La couleur ne lui allait tout simplement pas au teint.

« _Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de revenir au grand classique_ » songea Bellatrix avec une certaine lassitude en tendant la main vers le tube de vernis noir. Le noir serait sobre, élégant, en un mot irréprochable, quoiqu'un peu trop commun à son goût. Le rouge, au moins, était sa teinte personnelle. Si seulement les Gryffondor avaient pu perdre ... Résignée, Bellatrix concentra son attention sur ses ongles : il fallait les réussir du premier coup, car les retouches qu'elle était parfois contrainte de faire à la baguette manquaient toujours de précision et de soin. Bellatrix retint son souffle en peignant les ongles de sa main droite, le moment le plus délicat.

Le résultat final était un succès. « _Ventus_ » murmura Bellatrix pour sécher l'ouvrage, avant d'y appliquer une dernière couche de laque. Quand ce fut impeccable, elle relâcha enfin la tension de ses épaules.

Tout un art.

* * *

Les grandes mains de Rodolphus se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que Bellatrix hésitait à limer l'ongle de son annulaire.

— Alors, la panthère aiguise ses griffes ?

— Bas les pattes, Lestrange !

— Bonjour Bella, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

— Bellatrix, s'il te plaît. Miss Black serait encore mieux, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop te demander.

Rodolphus se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Bellatrix s'écarta d'un geste vif.

— Je vois que tu te permets de plus en plus de privautés !

— Des privautés ? Il t'en faut peu, Bella ... trix, ajouta Rodolphus en croisant le regard de la demoiselle Black.

— Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, que je sache, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

— Non, c'est vrai, seulement fiancés depuis des années.

— Peut-être, mais pas officiellement. Tu sais bien que notre cher Ministère désapprouve nos « pratiques moyenâgeuses » de mariages arrangés.

— Voyons Bella, qu'entends-je ? s'exclama Lucius Malfoy, assis près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Tu critiques notre estimable Ministère ? Mais sais-tu que cela pourrait te coûter cher ? acheva-t-il en affichant un air offensé.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, bientôt imitée par les deux garçons. Ils ne se calmèrent que quand un élève de 3ème année entra dans la salle, inconscient des complots politiques que tramaient ses aînés.

La cloche allait bientôt sonner. Lucius et Rodolphus descendirent dans leur dortoir y chercher leurs affaires, et Bellatrix partit sans les attendre.

* * *

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Bellatrix sourit en entendant l'écho rythmé du bruit de ses talons dans le couloir étroit où elle marchait. Puis un autre son se joignit à l'écho.

— Bella, attends-moi !

Clac, clac, clac, clac, clac.

Le bruit de talons qui courent. Bellatrix se retourna, croisa les bras, et attendit que Némésis Parkinson la rejoigne. Némésis faisait le louable effort de tenter à la fois d'enfiler sa cape, de renouer sa cravate, de remonter le sac qui tombait de son épaule et de ramasser son livre de Potions tombé à terre, le tout en courant pour rattraper son amie. Bellatrix se mit à sourire.

— Du calme, reprends-toi, conseilla-t-elle. Tu as l'air aussi brouillonne qu'une Poufsouffle.

Némésis accueillit la proposition avec reconnaissance et fit une pause pour retrouver un peu de dignité. C'était une jeune sorcière que Bellatrix avait prise en affection depuis quelques années, et leurs familles respectives avaient chaleureusement approuvé cette amitié. Némésis était une alliée précieuse ; son pouvoir ne tenait pas à son éventuelle grande beauté, car en dehors d'une splendide chevelure noire Némésis n'avait pas d'atout particulier de ce côté-là, ni à une puissance hors du commun puisque ses pouvoirs étaient ceux d'une sorcière parfaitement normale. Non, tout l'intérêt d'avoir Némésis Parkinson dans son camp, c'était de ne pas être son ennemie : si par malheur elle se jugeait un jour offensée, elle ne s'accordait plus le moindre répit jusqu'à ce que sa vengeance contre l'auteur de ses tourments soit totale et définitive.

— Où est-ce que tu étais passée, Némée ? demanda Bellatrix. Je ne t'ai pas vue dans la Salle Commune.

— Je finissais d'écrire une lettre à mon frère. Tu ne sais pas la dernière nouvelle ? Il se marie !

— Qui, Kentarus ? Déjà ? Mais il n'a quitté Poudlard que l'an dernier !

— Tu sais ce que c'est, répondit Némésis avec un coup d'œil entendu. Les parents commençaient à penser qu'il était plus que temps de nouer de sérieuses alliances avec les autres familles de Sang-Purs.

— Oui, je vois.

Les deux filles se remirent en marche et, tout en remontant vers le Hall de l'Ecole puis en gravissant les étages un à un, poursuivirent leur conversation à voix basse.

— Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

— Tu ne risques pas de la connaître, c'est une fille de Bulgarie.

— Bulgarie ? Hum, c'est exotique, au moins. Comment est-elle ?

— Comme il faut, selon mes parents. Bien née, bien élevée, et bien dotée. Mais je crois que Kentarus n'est pas tout à fait ravi : d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, la fille n'est vraiment pas une beauté.

— C'est malheureusement le prix à payer, soupira Bellatrix. On ne peut pas toujours bien tomber.

— Eh oui. Je le lui ai dit, mais je crois que de toute façon, il s'est déjà résigné.

— Et puis s'il n'est pas content, il pourra bien aller épouser une jolie Moldue, dit Bellatrix d'un ton ironique, faisant éclater de rire Némésis.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Bellatrix et Némésis continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à avoir atteint le sommet de la Tour Nord, là où était située la salle de Divination. Elles montèrent à l'échelle de corde qui les attendait sous une trappe puis entrèrent dans la classe. Comme à chaque fois, Bellatrix dut cligner des yeux un bon nombre de fois pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas que la lumière était vaguement assourdie par des tissus de couleurs fixés sur les fenêtres, non, l'obscurité était noire et bien noire. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des panneaux de bois, de grands pans de tissu noir drapaient la salle, les sièges et les tables, et seules quelques grosses bougies posées ça et là permettaient de ne pas trop trébucher quand on allait rejoindre sa place.

Bellatrix alla s'asseoir au centre de la salle et Némésis vint la rejoindre. Marvin Nott était déjà installé dans un coin sur leur gauche, et ne semblait pas particulièrement désireux de leur faire la conversation. Les autres élèves arrivèrent ensuite, d'abord Eliza Wilkes, grande panthère noire qui partit s'étirer dans le fond de la classe, puis Anthonin Dolohov, son éternel sourire ironique aux lèvres, et enfin Rodolphus et Lucius. Ils adressèrent un signe de tête rapide aux filles et allèrent s'asseoir à quelques places d'elles.

Jugeant alors que suffisamment d'élèves étaient arrivés, le Professeur Delphius sortit de la pénombre si soudainement que Bellatrix sentit Némésis réprimer un sursaut à côté d'elle. Delphius était un sorcier très âgé, si âgé que ses cheveux blancs avaient pris la teinte de l'argent, et pourtant assez jeune encore pour que ses yeux aient gardé leur bleu glacé étincelant. Bellatrix s'était souvent amusée à regarder son professeur comme le pendant sombre de Dumbledore : physiquement, les deux se ressemblaient, et si le Directeur étaient indiscutablement le plus puissant, Delphius demeurait assez retors pour réserver à ses élèves quelques fameuses surprises.

Ce qui intriguait le plus les Serpentards, c'était de savoir _de quel côté_ ils pouvaient le ranger. Dès le premier cours passé dans une ambiance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la Magie Noire, ils avaient cru pouvoir régler facilement la question, mais c'était se montrer bien trop présomptueux. Delphius gardait bon nombre de mystères derrière son regard trop bleu, et son sourire mystérieux pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Dolohov.

— Bonjour à tous, dit Delphius de sa voix grave. Vous pouvez ranger vos livres, aujourd'hui. Vous êtes arrivés à un stade de vos études où vous avez déjà étudié en détail l'essentiel des techniques de la Divination, et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur des théories que vous rabâchez depuis des années. À présent, nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser à des choses moins élémentaires, en commençant par le croisement des techniques. Vous allez par exemple découvrir à quel point l'interprétation que l'on peut faire des lignes d'une main peut être bouleversée si on la confronte à la lecture des signes du feu.

Les élèves échangèrent discrètement des coups d'oeils intrigués. Qu'est-ce que leur mystérieux professeur pouvait bien leur réserver, cette fois ?

— Mettez-vous par groupes de deux et venez chercher vos corbeaux, dit Delphius en soulevant le tissu noir qui recouvrait une cage.

Dans la cage reposaient quatre ou cinq corps de corbeaux inanimés. Bellatrix grimaça. Lire des entrailles n'était pas du tout sa forme de Divination préférée ; elle allait devoir passer un bon moment à nettoyer ses beaux ongles des morceaux de chair qui s'y seraient incrustés. Cependant, il n'était pas question de protester contre les ordres du Professeur Delphius ; Rodolphus s'y était essayé lors de leur 5ème année et le regrettait encore. Bellatrix se leva donc pour aller chercher un corbeau. Les corps étaient encore chauds, stupéfixés : ils allaient devoir les tuer eux-mêmes. En sortant son petit poignard d'argent de son sac, Bellatrix se demanda si Dumbledore était vraiment au courant de tout ce qui se passait au sommet de la Tour Nord.

En silence, les élèves s'appliquèrent à inciser l'abdomen des oiseaux noirs sur toute la longueur. Ecarter la peau, les plumes et les petits os pour dégager les viscères était un travail délicat, et Bellatrix se réjouit d'avoir les doigts de fée de Némésis pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Quand les corbeaux furent prêts, elle releva la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qui viendrait ensuite. Avec quelle technique allaient-ils croiser la lecture des entrailles ? Sans se presser, Delphius allumait des bougies au parfum entêtant et des bâtons d'encens pour favoriser leur transe divinatoire. Bellatrix sentait des picotements dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité ; déjà la tête lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression que Delphius riait intérieurement de leur impatience, et se garda de montrer une trop grande curiosité.

Enfin, le professeur fit un geste rapide de la main qui fit apparaître un paquet de grandes cartes décorées de signes complexes et aux couleurs passées. Des tarots. Bellatrix était presque déçue, elle aurait préféré se replonger dans la contemplation des signes de feu. Mais les tarots pouvaient aussi avoir leur charme, et elle prit sans broncher les cartes que Delphius leur assigna. Pendant que Némésis s'affairait toujours avec leur corbeau, Bellatrix mélangea les tarots et les disposa avec des gestes précis en un demi-cercle agrémenté de sept pointes, faces cachées, comme Delphius le leur avait enseigné en 4ème année.

— Vous pouvez commencer, dit alors le professeur.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux et tous les autres l'imitèrent. Il s'agissait d'un moment délicat, il fallait se concentrer pour vider son esprit, mais dès que l'on pensait à vider son esprit, l'esprit en question n'était plus vide. Avec le temps, Bellatrix avait fini par se trouver une technique assez efficace : elle visualisa mentalement une bulle de savon. Une grande bulle, transparente et irisée, sur une surface d'un noir impénétrable. Rien qu'une bulle. Et lorsque ses contours furent particulièrement clairs dans son esprit, Bellatrix la fit éclater. Il ne restait plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui semblait que les tarots lévitaient faiblement, à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la table. Certaines cartes tournoyaient sur elles-mêmes, chacune à son rythme, et Bellatrix crut percevoir dans leur mouvement un chuchotement secret. Une fumée s'échappait du corps ouvert du corbeau, formant des signes de brume éphémère. Ses plumes noires frémissaient imperceptiblement, les organes se mouvaient pour dessiner un ensemble précis. La fumée, les cartes. Les signes, le murmure. Bellatrix était prête à lire.

Ce fut Némésis qui retourna les cartes. La Salamandre vint en premier, suivie du Puit. Puis un gargouillis de sang noir accompagna la sortie du Phénix. Némésis fit alors une pause et rejeta la tête en arrière. Bellatrix se laissa aller à sa rêverie, sans chercher à réfléchir ni à comprendre les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il fallait attendre que la prédiction soit achevée. À son tour, elle tendit la main vers les cartes : l'Orage. Le foie du corbeau se contracta quand apparurent la Couronne Renversée et le Crâne.

Bellatrix hésita. Il ne restait plus qu'une carte. Voulait-elle vraiment découvrir ce que dissimulaient les tarots ? Elle avait peur de commencer à comprendre ... Mais après tout, elle n'était pas une sorcière ni une Serpentard pour rien.

Tout retomba quand elle retourna le dernier tarot : la fumée disparut, le murmure s'éteignit, le corbeau s'immobilisa.

L'Œuf.

Bellatrix releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Delphius. La Salamandre lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

Eliza Wilkes grimaçait quand le cours s'acheva et que les Serpentard quittèrent la salle.

— Ce prof est dément de nous faire utiliser une magie pareille, grommela-t-elle. C'est trop puissant pour nous, ça pourrait faire de gros dégâts.

— Mais tout s'est bien passé, finalement, donc ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Némésis pour l'apaiser.

Eliza lui répondit par un regard noir.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Parkinson.

— Parce que toi, tu le sais, peut-être ? s'emporta Némésis. Avoir un grand-père chaman ne donne pas la science infuse, ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence avant qu'Eliza ne puisse reprendre la parole. Tu crois vraiment que tu t'y connais mieux en la matière que le prof lui-même ? Non mais attends, tu l'as regardé un peu ? Et puis franchement, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus d'orgueil ! « Trop puissant pour nous », pff ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va passer notre vie en admiration silencieuse devant tout ce qui sera trop puissant pour nous ? Il faut se réveiller, Wilkes ! On t'a changée en Poufsouffle, ou quoi ?

Matée par cette violente diatribe, Eliza n'osa pas répondre, et Bellatrix réprima un sourire. Qui aurait cru que la petite Parkinson aurait assez d'autorité pour rabattre la fierté d'une Wilkes ? Et pourtant ! Pour la énième fois depuis bien des années, Bellatrix se félicita de n'avoir jamais cherché à s'opposer à Némésis. Comme Eliza avait été suffisamment humiliée comme ça, Bellatrix prit son amie encore furieuse par le bras et l'entraîna dans un autre couloir pour gagner la Grande Salle.

— Cette pimbêche prétentieuse, grogna Némésis entre ses dents.

— Ne pense plus à ce qu'elle a dit. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai trouvé que le cours avait été fascinant.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué que ça t'avait fait une certaine impression. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris : j'avais l'impression de sentir quelque chose, quand on a retourné les premières cartes, mais ensuite ... Le Crâne ... J'étais perdue. Et puis aucun des autres groupes n'avait la même prédiction que nous.

— C'est normal, nous avions tous une idée différente derrière la tête en interrogeant les tarots. On croit toujours avoir l'esprit parfaitement pur, mais finalement ...

— À quoi pensais-tu, toi ? demanda Némésis.

— À Delphius. Ce prof m'a toujours intriguée.

— Pas très étonnant : personne n'a jamais réussi à le percer à jour. Quoi qu'en dise Eliza, je trouve qu'il est exceptionnel. Dommage qu'il parte bientôt à la retraite.

— Comment ça, à la retraite ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

— Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu as vu l'âge qu'il a ? Je crois que mes grands-parents l'avaient déjà comme professeur, et il n'était déjà plus tout jeune !

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout de même ... À quoi est-ce que ça va ressembler, sans lui, la Divination ? Les sorciers de sa qualité sont rares en la matière.

— Tu pourrais postuler, toi, proposa Némésis en riant à moitié. Tu as toujours dit que tu aimais ça.

— Moi, travailler à Poudlard ? Et sous les ordres de Dumbledore, en plus ? Non merci, sans façon ! Je me prévois un avenir plus exaltant, ajouta Bellatrix à mi-voix.

Némésis et elle échangèrent un regard complice. Elles avaient toutes les deux de bonnes raisons de savoir à quoi s'attendre : d'abord, en ce qui concernait leur future famille, Bellatrix était destinée à épouser Rodolphus, et Némésis s'en remettait à ses parents pour choisir un sorcier dont les origines seraient assez pures pour la mériter. Mais le plus ensorcelant, ce dont elles discutaient parfois sous cape, les nuits où la Salle Commune devenait le lieu de rencontre de _certains_ Serpentard, c'était ... _lui_. Le Grand Maître. Celui qui allait changer le monde, le transformer, et le purifier pour en faire ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Bellatrix était fascinée par ce sombre Seigneur, plus mystérieux encore que Delphius, plus puissant peut-être que Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il faisait réveillait en elle une passion qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'éprouver sans lui. C'était _lui_, celui qu'il fallait suivre, celui qui _savait_. Bientôt, dès qu'ils auraient fini leurs études, ils iraient le retrouver, lui jurer fidélité et combattre avec lui.

Bellatrix savait déjà qu'ils seraient vainqueurs. Elle venait de le lire dans les tarots : la Salamandre allait tomber, le Phénix allait gronder, mais au final, la Couronne serait renversée et le Crâne au serpent prendrait le pouvoir. Pour toujours.

L'esprit plein de rêves de gloire et de grandeur, Bellatrix et Némésis partirent retrouver Rodolphus et Lucius dans la Grande Salle. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte que, dans leur prédiction, elles avaient oublié quelque chose. Oh, une toute petite chose, qui ne valait sûrement pas que l'on s'en méfie.

Juste un Œuf. Juste un bébé.

**À propos des noms : **

**- Némésis et Kentarus : héhé Je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je les recase quelque part, ceux-là. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'appeler un personnage Némée ...**

**- Delphius : eh bien j'ai pensé divination, devin, prédiction, destin, Pythie, Delphes, d'où Delphius. Pas bien sorcier, si j'ose dire. **

**J'adore les personnages qui se révèlent au fil de la plume, sans même qu'on ait prévu quelle consistance on allait leur donner :) Vous avez tout compris à la prédiction ? Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je me ferai un plaisir de tout vous expliquer.**

**Chouette, j'ai fini un premier chapitre ! Ça vous plaît ? On a passé la matinée avec Bellatrix ; l'après-midi sera consacrée à Andromeda. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, commentaires, critiques, louanges, ou tout ce qu'il vous plaira !**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	2. Andromeda

**Note de l'auteur :** Oh, voilà un chapitre que j'avais hâte d'aborder ! Malheureusement, ça fait des semaines que j'ai écrit le précédent et je ne me souviens plus de tout ce que j'avais prévu ... Bah, ça finira bien par me revenir.

**Chapitre 2 : Andromeda**

Andromeda réfléchissait. Assise à la table des Serpentards, le dos au mur, elle grignotait une part de tourte au poulet avec un air absent. En réalité, son repas l'intéressait beaucoup moins que la Grande Salle en elle-même et que ses occupants. Bellatrix, par exemple, sa propre sœur, qui venait d'entrer avec son amie Némésis Parkinson pour aller retrouver leurs amis à la table. Bellatrix et Andromeda échangèrent à peine un vague signe de tête en se voyant ; les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais eu grand-chose en commun, et leurs relations étaient par conséquent plutôt limitées. Et puis Bellatrix arborait ce jour-là une expression exaltée qu'Andromeda n'aimait pas beaucoup. Connaissant sa sœur, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'avoir obtenu une bonne note en Métamorphose : Andromeda aurait mis sa main à couper que Bellatrix et ses petits amis s'étaient encore monté la tête en discutant de ce fameux Lord des Ténèbres dont on parlait si souvent dans leur famille ces temps derniers.

Et il n'y avait pas que Bellatrix qui en discutait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il y avait aussi leurs parents, leurs oncles et tantes, et certains de leurs cousins. Même le jeune Regulus montrait parfois un certain intérêt quand les conversations abordaient ce sujet. Mais aussi, que n'aurait pas fait ce petit-là pour s'attirer la fierté de sa mère ? Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'Andromeda, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Celui-dont-on-évitait-désormais-de-prononcer-le-nom. À vrai dire, pour le moment, il l'indifférait assez souverainement, puisqu'il ne disait rien de très différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu dire dans son entourage. Mais certaines rumeurs sur ses méthodes la rendaient tout de même assez mal à l'aise.

Enfin, là n'était pas le plus intéressant pour le moment, quoiqu'en pense Bellatrix. Andromeda était en effet l'une des rares élèves de Serpentard à admettre qu'il se passait des choses tout à fait divertissantes de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, du côté des Gryffondor. En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient, comme les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, leurs concurrents dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Andromeda ne les avait jamais particulièrement considérés comme ses ennemis. Et la première raison de son ouverture d'esprit, c'était que Gryffondor accueillait son cousin préféré : Sirius Black. Plus précisément, Sirius Black et ses _fascinants_ amis. Chez les Serpentard, Andromeda n'avait que deux sœurs un peu distantes et un petit cousin trop jeune pour l'intéresser ; en résumé, pas de quoi tenir la comparaison.

Alors que Gryffondor ... Malgré tout son attachement pour sa propre Maison, Andromeda s'était plus d'une fois laissée aller à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée là-bas. Elle était sûre que ses journées n'auraient été qu'un grand éclat de rire continu. Avec Sirius dans les parages, ce n'était pas très difficile ! Sans parler des autres.

Depuis qu'elle avait étudié le concept en cours d'Etude des Moldus (un cours qu'elle suivait avec Sirius, d'ailleurs, et qui était de loin le meilleur moment de sa semaine), elle assimilait souvent les quatre Maraudeurs à un groupe de « rock in rôle », comparaison qui lui paraissait particulièrement appropriée. Pour commencer : James Potter, grand vainqueur du dernier match de Quidditch en date, serait un chanteur échevelé, sans cesse harcelé par des dizaines de fans en délire, comme c'était déjà le cas à Poudlard. Sirius serait plutôt à la guitare « éclectique », apparemment un peu en arrière de son ami, mais en réalité la véritable vedette du groupe. Quant à Remus Lupin, avec sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait toujours devant ses yeux dorés et son sourire timide, elle l'imaginait bien en beau batteur mystérieux. Peter Pettigrow, enfin, jouerait de la basse ou du synthétiseur ; pas forcément le rôle le plus glorieux, mais tout de même indispensable à l'ensemble.

Andromeda sourit pour elle-même à ces pensées, décidément très distrayantes. En face d'elle, il n'y avait personne pour la voir sourire. Ce n'était pas qu'Andromeda était particulièrement exclue du reste des Serpentard, non, elle s'entendait même plutôt bien avec les filles de son dortoir et avec quelques autres. Seulement, elle finissait toujours par les trouver ennuyeux au bout de quelques minutes de conversation : oui, d'accord, les Sang-Purs étaient des êtres remarquables, certainement, et Dumbledore respectait bien trop les enfants de Moldus, c'était indiscutable ... On en revenait toujours aux mêmes sujets, qui n'étaient pas les plus passionnants.

Alors qu'avec les gens des autres Maisons, c'était tout de suite plus entraînant : ce garçon de Poufsouffle, par exemple, avec qui elle s'était retrouvée à travailler pendant un cours de Botanique, et qui l'avait tenue en haleine toute l'heure durant en lui racontant l'expédition qu'il avait menée en Zambie avec son père pour étudier les plantes carnivores locales. Ou bien, pour en revenir à Gryffondor, il y avait aussi Sirius et sa façon merveilleuse de vous faire rêver quand il parlait de parcourir le monde au volant de sa précieuse moto flambant neuve. Andromeda avait aussi, pas plus tard que le mois précédent, bavardé pendant des heures avec la Préfète Lily Evans au sujet de la potion Felix Felicis dont le Professeur Slughorn leur avait parlé. Bellatrix lui avait d'ailleurs fortement reproché d'avoir traité ainsi, presque comme une égale, une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Andromeda avait seulement haussé les épaules. Elle trouvait Lily très sympathique, quelle que soit sa naissance, et puis si quelqu'un devait être réprimandé pour la fréquenter, c'était bien plutôt Severus Snape : il passait tout son temps avec elle !

Non, vraiment, Andromeda aimait bien les Serpentard, mais jamais tant que quand ils la laissaient tranquille.

À la table des Gryffondor, Sirius l'aperçut et lui adressa un joyeux signe de la main auquel elle répondit en souriant. Elle vit ensuite Sirius échanger deux mots rapides avec ses amis, puis se retourner à nouveau vers elle et répéter ses signes, cette fois pour l'engager à venir les voir. Sans hésiter, Andromeda abandonna sa tourte au poulet et la table des Serpentard pour aller répondre à l'invitation de Sirius. En la voyant arriver, son cher cousin se leva et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, avec un grand sourire.

— Meda ! Comme c'est gentil d'être venue !

— Merci pour l'invitation, je commençais presque à m'ennuyer.

— Oh, je t'en prie. Tiens, assieds-toi là, il y a une place entre James et Remus.

Andromeda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et préféra ne pas penser au scandale que lui ferait Bellatrix à la fin du déjeuner.

— Tu sais, reprit Sirius, je me serais bien déplacé moi-même mais, va savoir pourquoi, entre mon cher frère et tes chères sœurs, j'ai toujours l'impression de déranger quand je viens de ton côté.

— Alors que toi, intervint le fameux Remus, tu peux te vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes de ta Maison qui soit la bienvenue à cette table.

— J'espère que tu apprécies tout l'honneur que l'on te fait, enchérit James.

— Oh oui, tout à fait, assura Andromeda. Je vous en serai reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

— Très bonne recrue, Sirius.

— Un peu de tarte aux fraises ? proposa Peter.

— S'il te plaît.

— Ah, c'est parfait, tu retrouves l'appétit ! s'exclama Sirius.

Comme Andromeda ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, Remus se pencha vers elle pour le lui expliquer :

— Sirius avait repéré que tout à l'heure, tu ne mangeais presque rien, et nous avons tous jugé désolant de laisser une jolie fille comme toi dépérir ainsi.

— Cela dit, moi aussi ça me couperait l'appétit de devoir déjeuner au milieu d'un nid de vipères, estima Peter en se resservant de tarte.

— C'est très gentil de vous en être souciés, dit Andromeda. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai faim, maintenant ; je peux avoir le coulis de framboises, là-bas ?

— Et ça, je suppose que ça veut dire que _nous_ sommes particulièrement appétissants, conclut James avec un clin d'œil en le lui passant.

— Tu as tout compris, approuva Andromeda, qui décidemment s'amusait beaucoup ici.

— Par pitié, Potter, épargne-nous tes vantardises deux minutes ! râla Lily Evans d'un ton excédé, deux places plus loin.

— Je ne me vante pas, puisque c'est vrai, répondit James avec assurance.

— Eh bien garde tes vérités pour toi, alors, fit Lily en se levant de table.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se mirent alors à siffler de façon suggestive en roulant les yeux à l'adresse de James, qui haussa les épaules, la nuque soudain rougie.

— Attention Jamesie, la lionne sort ses griffes ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

— La ferme.

— J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Andromeda avec curiosité.

— Comment Meda, tu ne sais pas ? Mais tout Gryffondor est au courant, pourtant !

— La ferme.

— C'est peut-être justement pour ça que je ne sais rien, répondit Meda.

— Bah, lança Remus, tu es devenue une Gryffondor de cœur maintenant, on peut bien te mettre dans le secret.

— Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret ? fit malicieusement remarquer Peter.

— La ferme.

— N'est-ce pas que tu nous préfères aux autres dégénérés de l'autre bord ? demanda vivement Sirius.

Andromeda éclata de rire devant son irrésistible regard implorant et n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non, quoiqu'elle en pense.

— Bon, alors on peut te le dire : au grand désespoir de toutes ses fans, James n'a d'yeux que pour Lily.

— La ferme.

— Qui, elle, préfère passer son temps avec ce Snivellus graisseux de ton camp. C'est dire !

— Quoique, si je ne m'abuse, la cote de Snape soit en légère baisse, ces derniers temps, indiqua Remus.

— James serait bien avisé d'en profiter, à mon avis, dit Peter, mais pour l'instant Lily ne peut toujours pas le voir en peinture.

— Oh, la ferme !

La protestation de James fut noyée à la fois dans les éclats de rire des autres et dans le son de la cloche qui marquait la fin du déjeuner. Andromeda quitta les Maraudeurs en promettant de revenir les voir et s'en alla le cœur léger vers son cours d'Enchantements. En chemin, elle croisa le regard de Bellatrix, aussi lourd de reproches que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Au moins, pendant ses cours, aucune de ses sœurs ne serait là. Non pas que Narcissa soit particulièrement encombrante – étant la plus jeune, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des remarques à son aînée – mais Andromeda était certaine que sa petite sœur rapportait parfois ses observations à Bellatrix, qui savait bien en tirer parti. C'était Narcissa, par exemple, qui l'avait découverte un soir en flagrant délit de promenade avec Ted Tonks, un immonde fils de Moldu. La petite avait de la chance de courir vite, car si Andromeda l'avait attrapée ce soir-là ...

Mais elle arrivait à présent à la salle du professeur Flitwick, où elle était sûre qu'on la laisserait tranquille. Enfin, presque.

— Rêve, rêve, petite vipère. À quoi rêves-tu ? fit une voix qui la fit se retourner.

— Tiens, tiens ... Tonks.

— Black. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— À quoi rêvais-tu ?

— À toi, quelle question.

— Vraiment ?

— Non.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Ted Tonks avec un grand sourire. Tant pis pour les rêves, je préfère la réalité, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le menton.

Andromeda se dégagea avec un éclat de rire, et ses yeux brillaient quand elle les releva vers Ted. Teddy Tonks ... Ah, lui ! Qui pouvait se préoccuper de la qualité de son sang quand il se tenait ainsi, grand, les épaules larges, ses yeux pétillants presque aussi bleus que ceux de Sirius, et son sourire ... Andromeda se sentit rougir, et se reprocha de se conduire comme une vraie midinette de seize ans ... Avant de se souvenir qu'elle était précisément une midinette de seize ans. Seize ans, dont déjà deux à jouer au chat et à la souris avec le beau Serdaigle qui se tenait devant elle, aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses sœurs.

— Viens, Flitwick n'aime pas attendre, dit Teddy en la prenant par le bras.

Andromeda n'opposa aucune résistance quand il la conduisit dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le fond, au vu et au su de tous. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, et tant pis si les autres n'appréciaient pas ! À vrai dire, les autres Serdaigle les regardaient d'un air amusé, et seuls les Serpentard marquaient leur désapprobation.

— Tiens, regarde, on dirait que ton fiancé n'est pas très content, chuchota Teddy. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

— Rosier, et ce n'est pas mon fiancé.

— C'est ça, ce cher Evan. Tu sais, je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas ton fiancé, mais il faudrait peut-être le lui apprendre, alors.

Effectivement, le dénommé Evan Rosier serrait les dents en détournant ostensiblement le regard de Ted et Andromeda. Leurs parents respectifs avaient dès leur enfance décidé de lier leurs familles, comme pour Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, mais Andromeda n'avait jamais tissé de liens particuliers avec son prétendu fiancé. Elle était encore bien trop jeune pour vouloir penser à se marier, spécialement avec lui : il n'était pas laid ni désagréable, mais tout de même tragiquement fade en comparaison aux Maraudeurs ou à Teddy.

— Ouvrez vos livres à la page 142, dit le professeur Flitwick, à la page du sortilège _Aguamenti_, qui fait apparaître une fontaine ou un jet d'eau de la baguette. Prenez vos plumes et notez ...

Andromeda prit un parchemin neuf pour noter le cours que Flitwick leur dictait. Elle eut un peu de mal à se concentrer pendant que le petit professeur parlait, car Teddy prenait un malin plaisir à lui chatouiller la main avec sa plume. Pour son malheur, Andromeda était chatouilleuse et finit par éclater de rire, ce qui fit se retourner vers elle une partie de la classe. Flitwick semblait n'avoir rien entendu, mais Evan Rosier lui adressa un regard noir.

— Le pauvre, souffla Teddy à l'oreille d'Andromeda, il doit croire que tu ruines sa réputation.

— Ce serait plus charitable de lui faire comprendre que nos réputations n'ont rien en commun, approuva Andromeda.

Teddy profita alors de l'occasion pour poser sa main sur celle d'Andromeda, à la place de la plume chatouilleuse, et la jeune fille ne fit pas l'ombre d'un geste de recul. Evan Rosier détourna à nouveau les yeux, l'air écœuré. Flitwick choisit alors ce moment pour envoyer des bassines devant chaque élève pour qu'ils s'entraînent à y faire surgir de l'eau, et le cours se poursuivit sans autre événement.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Serdaigle et Serpentard quittèrent la salle. Andromeda regarda Teddy sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, et vit qu'il lui souriait. Ils se mirent à marcher tranquillement côte à côte, en silence mais sans en être gênés. Dans l'escalier, ils croisèrent les quatre Maraudeurs qui les saluèrent gaiement, et Andromeda vit même Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître comme un feu follet, riant comme toujours. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le Hall de Poudlard, et Andromeda se fit alors la remarque qu'en toute logique, Teddy aurait dû regagner la tour des Serdaigle située à l'autre bout du château.

Au lieu de ça, il jeta un regard d'abord vers l'escalier qui conduisait aux sous-sols, puis vers le parc où le soleil brillait encore. L'air de rien, il prit dans les siennes l'une des mains d'Andromeda.

— Je te raccompagnerais bien à ta Salle Commune, petite vipère, mais j'ai bien peur de me prendre trois maléfices dans le dos avant même d'approcher de l'entrée, dit-il d'un ton insouciant. Cela dit, si ça te plaît, on pourrait aussi aller faire un tour dans le parc ... Enfin, à condition que ta sœur ne nous tombe pas encore dessus.

— J'aimerais beaucoup, l'assura Andromeda.

Teddy se mit alors à sourire, et Andromeda se surprit à penser que la vie aurait pu être fantastique si elle avait été à Gryffondor _et_ avec Teddy Tonks, mais ses rêveries furent soudain interrompues par un cri rageur.

— Andromeda Black !

En trois pas, Bellatrix arriva près d'elle et, en lui serrant le bras comme un oiseau de proie, l'écarta de Teddy.

— Même si tu tiens tellement à souiller le nom de notre famille en te compromettant avec cette boue, cracha-t-elle, tu pourrais au moins ne pas le faire en public ! Allez, viens !

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Andromeda se retrouva entraînée vers les escaliers, et eut à peine le temps de se retourner une dernière fois vers Teddy. Furibonde, Bellatrix la menait au pas de course vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, Andromeda distingua Evan Rosier qui contemplait la scène d'un air satisfait ; sans doute avait-il couru chercher Bellatrix à la fin du cours d'Enchantements pour qu'elle mette fin au scandale. Andromeda se retrouva donc dans la Salle Commune, prisonnière de tous les regards réprobateurs qui l'entouraient.

Mais elle s'en moquait bien. Se détachant des griffes de Bellatrix, elle partit d'un pas tout à fait calme vers son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires, prendre un livre dans son sac, et retourner dans la Salle Commune pour y lire à son aise. Au moins, s'enfermer dans son roman lui épargnait de devoir faire la conversation aux autres Serpentard. Et comme elle les ignorait royalement, ceux qui l'avaient regardée entrer avec un air outré finirent par ne plus s'intéresser à elle et retournèrent à leurs propres affaires. Le calme s'abattit dans la Salle Commune où l'on n'entendait plus que le crissement des plumes de ceux qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

Après quelques instants, un autre bruit attira l'attention d'Andromeda : un élève venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle, et un petit hibou en avait profité pour s'y introduire. Intriguée – les hiboux étaient rares dans cette salle privée de fenêtres – Andromeda le regarda voleter un moment sans que personne d'autre qu'elle ne le remarque, puis le petit hibou se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit une patte où était accrochée un message. Andromeda défit le parchemin et le lut avec un sourire. Il n'y avait pas de signature. Pas besoin.

« _Un jour, je t'enlèverai_ », disait Teddy.

Andromeda regarda autour d'elle, cette Salle Commune qui avait été son foyer depuis de longues années, ces gens qu'elle avait côtoyés si longtemps, sa famille. Elle n'avait pas été malheureuse ici, loin de là. Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait joyeusement, et le beau lustre du plafond répandait dans la pièce une lumière douce. Bellatrix se reposait sur l'épaule de Rodolphus Lestrange, l'air épanouie. Evan Rosier travaillait au milieu de ses amis, et une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux.

Avec un sourire presque nostalgique, Andromeda prit une plume et répondit à Teddy.

« _J'espère bien_ ».

**À propos :**

**- des Maraudeurs en groupe de rock : j'ai tiré cette idée d'un vieux dessin génial que j'avais trouvé il y a très longtemps, et qui les représentait comme ça. Remus en Bô Batteur Mystérieux (BBM, pour les intimes ) était particulièrement irrésistible.**

**- de Ted Tonks : je l'imagine très bien sous les traits de Gerry Kennedy (Gerard Butler dans le film « PS : I love you »). C'est vous dire ... **

**- d'Evan Rosier : décidément, lui, j'arrive à le caser un peu partout. Je l'aime bien, en fait. **

**Et de deux ! Voilà pour l'après-midi d'Andromeda, une chouette fille si vous voulez mon avis. La soirée, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, sera consacrée à Narcissa. **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	3. Narcissa

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà enfin ce troisième et dernier chapitre pour conclure le cycle des sœurs Black. Je suis bien contente de pouvoir trouver le temps de m'y mettre, parce que ce que vous ignorez, chers lecteurs, c'est que cette fic, j'ai mis 3 mois à l'écrire.

**Chapitre 3 : Narcissa**

Narcissa rêvait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se concentrer et se remettre à son fichu devoir d'Herbologie, mais c'était trop demander, elle n'en avait aucune envie. D'une, c'était de l'Herbologie, donc un sujet bien trop vulgaire pour intéresser une élève de Serpentard. Où étaient les étincelles des Sortilèges et la fumée des Potions, dans tout ça ? En plus, l'Herbologie, c'était salissant. De deux, le devoir n'était pas trop difficile, et Narcissa aurait bien le temps de le finir plus tard, quitte à travailler après le dîner. Au pire, elle recopierait sur Phèdre ou Cassiopée, qui travaillaient toutes les deux très consciencieusement.

— Cissa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda d'ailleurs Phèdre.

— Rien.

— Je vois ça. Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant le dîner.

Narcissa haussa les épaules, mais Phèdre continuait à la regarder avec un air de reproche, et maintenant Cassiopée aussi avait levé les yeux pour suivre la conversation. Un peu gênée sous leurs regards, Narcissa se creusa la tête pour trouver une excuse valable à sa rêverie, quand ses yeux se posèrent soudain de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune. Avec un sourire d'excuses, elle fit un signe de tête à ses deux amies en direction de l'endroit ; Phèdre et Cassiopée soupirèrent, mais retournèrent à leur Herbologie sans faire d'autres commentaires. Narcissa avait gagné le droit de rêver.

En effet, de l'autre côté de la salle se tenaient les Serpentard les plus âgés, c'est-à-dire Bella et son groupe d'amis ... dont Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'été précédent, quand ses parents l'avaient fait venir dans le grand salon de la demeure des Black pour lui annoncer qu'elle était fiancée au fils d'Abraxas Malfoy. Plus exactement, comme le nouveau Ministre de la Magie s'était opposé aux vieilles pratiques de mariages arrangés entre sorciers mineurs, il n'y avait pas eu de fiançailles officielles mais un accord passé entre les deux familles, ce qui revenait au même. Lucius n'est pas présent quand les parents de Narcissa lui avaient parlé, et c'était tant mieux, car il aurait sans doute été vexé par l'air abasourdi de sa future épouse.

En fait, ce n'était pas que Narcissa avait quelque chose contre lui, seulement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à _ça_. Elle avait bien sûr appris pour Bella et Rodolphus Lestrange, quelques années plus tôt, et elle savait plus ou moins qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Andromeda et Evan Rosier ; seulement, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi que son tour viendrait un jour. Et puis vraiment, Lucius Malfoy ! Mais il était bien plus âgé qu'elle ! D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une petite fille, la petite sœur de Bella, c'était tout. C'était pareil de son côté : déjà qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons de son âge, alors vraiment, un vieux comme Lucius ...

Bref, le choc avait été violent. Au début, dans sa panique, elle avait même cru qu'on allait la marier sur-le-champ, et qu'elle allait devoir quitter ses parents et ses sœurs pour aller vivre avec un inconnu dans un vieux manoir étranger. Heureusement, sa mère l'avait rapidement rassurée – pendant que son père maugréait contre la faiblesse d'esprit des filles et contre le destin qui avait refusé de lui donner un héritier mâle. Narcissa avait tout de même mis du temps à s'endormir ensuite, et avait fini par chercher refuge dans le lit de Bella, comme du temps où elle avait peur du noir ou faisait des cauchemars.

Mais tout ça, ça datait de l'été précédent, et Narcissa avait eu depuis le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait pu faire son petit effet en racontant l'histoire – sous le sceau du secret, bien sûr – à Phèdre et Cassiopée. Les deux cousines, presque des jumelles tant elles se ressemblaient sous leur casque de courtes boucles d'un blond roux, avaient été très impressionnées que leur propre amie soit déjà fiancée, autant dire presque adulte, et qui plus est fiancée au fils de l'une des plus grandes familles du pays. Mais après tout, c'était une Black, pas la première venue.

La première fois qu'elle avait croisé Lucius, en sortant du train, Narcissa avait pourtant perdu d'un coup tout son sens de l'honneur et piqué un fard à faire pâlir d'envie un coquelicot. Mais il était bien inutile de s'émouvoir autant, car Lucius lui avait à peine accordé un regard, tout occupé qu'il était par ses retrouvailles avec ses amis. Par la suite, tout de même, elle avait pu remarquer qu'il l'observait de temps en temps à la dérobée ou qu'il lui souriait rapidement quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Et plus le temps passait, plus Narcissa se réjouissait à l'idée de passer sa vie aux côtés de ce beau jeune homme, si grand, si blond et si majestueux.

L'horloge de Poudlard sonna tout à coup l'heure du dîner, et la Salle Commune de Serpentard frissonna de part en part. Ceux qui somnolaient sortirent en maugréant de leur torpeur, ceux qui travaillaient rangèrent leurs affaires avec un soupir de soulagement, et ceux qui bavardaient suivirent les autres vers les dortoirs sans cesser de discuter. Narcissa suivit Phèdre et Cassiopée à leur étage et toutes trois ouvrirent leurs armoires, tout excitées comme chaque soir à la perspective de changer leurs robes d'écoles pour des vêtements plus élégants, ce qui était requis à l'occasion du dîner. Tous les élèves cherchaient à faire honneur à leur Maison en se tenant de la façon la plus digne possible ; enfin, en théorie, ça se passait comme ça.

Dans les faits, les plus jeunes n'aimaient pas trop se faire remarquer et se contentaient d'emprunter à leurs aînés leurs vieux habits un peu étriqués. Ceux de Poufsouffle manquaient de temps en rentrant des serres où ils allaient souvent travailler, et leurs robes portaient encore des traces de terre. Quant aux plus âgés, ils se laissaient parfois un peu aller, eux qui suivaient la tradition depuis trop longtemps pour s'attacher encore à la respecter. Certains élèves de Gryffondor, en particulier, prenaient un malin plaisir à attirer l'attention sur eux en portant les tenues les plus improbables. Heureusement que les Serpentard étaient encore là pour maintenir le niveau.

Debout devant son coffre, Narcissa s'accorda donc un moment de réflexion avant de se décider pour une robe blanche dont la jupe ample s'ornait de volants, et pour la parure en nacre que la famille Malfoy lui avait offert à l'occasion des fiançailles. Elle l'avait encore rarement portée, et pas une fois Lucius n'avait fait suffisamment attention à elle pour le remarquer, mais tant pis. Phèdre opta pour un corsage blanc et une longue jupe de laine vert foncé ; Cassiopée choisit une simple robe noire parée d'une énorme broche en opale. Tout cela n'alla pas sans une éternité de gloussements et de chuchotements, de lutte pour obtenir la place devant le miroir, et d'étouffants nuages de parfums, mais enfin les trois filles furent finalement prêtes à descendre dans la Salle Commune rejoindre leurs camarades, pour qu'ils gagnent tous ensembles la Grande Salle.

— Vous avez vu le petit Snape ? chuchota Phèdre pendant que les élèves finissaient de se rassembler. Il a encore cette vieille robe toute élimée. Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment pauvres dans sa famille.

— Pauvres ? fit Narcissa. Mais comment peut-on être pauvre quand on est un sorcier ?

— Ah ça, je ne sais pas, demande à un Weasley, ricana Phèdre.

— Oh, regardez la sale pimbêche qui arrive ! s'exclama Cassiopée à mi-voix.

— Encore cette fichue Skeeter ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette teinte de vert ? C'est criard !

— Très vulgaire, si tu veux mon avis, affirma Narcissa avec dédain. Ça me fait honte pour notre Maison. Et en plus, son petit sourire, je le déteste.

— Moi aussi.

— Et ce satané Wilkes ! C'est fou ce qu'il est peu soigneux. Vous avez vu ? Sa robe porte encore les tâches de graisse du dîner d'hier.

— Ah oui, c'est répugnant !

Les trois filles tombaient souvent d'accord quand il s'agissait de désapprouver les autres élèves. Elles s'essayaient copieusement à ce jeu, non seulement sur les Serpentard, mais surtout sur ceux des autres Maisons. En son for intérieur, Narcissa était assez soulagée qu'il y ait tant de matière à critique, car elle avait très tôt fait comprendre à Phèdre et Cassiopée que certaines personnes devaient être considérées comme intouchables. Les membres de sa famille, en particulier. D'abord Bella, évidemment, mais de tout façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à reprocher à Bella, au contraire. C'était pareil pour le petit Regulus, tout le monde était plutôt content de lui. Il s'agissait plutôt d'Andromeda ... S'il y en avait une qui aurait certainement besoin qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure, c'était bien elle, cette folle d'Andromeda qui se compromettait avec des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle, ou même des Sang-de-Bourbes ! Mais plus important que ça, il y avait l'honneur de la famille Black. Par conséquent, seule Bellatrix avait le droit de critiquer sa sœur cadette – et si possible, en privé.

Dans la famille, il y avait aussi – Narcissa grimaça rien qu'en pensant à lui – le frère de Regulus. Mais lui, il valait mieux éviter d'en parler. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait vraiment partie de la famille, de toute façon. De façon générale, les Black avaient bien trop honte de la conduite du jeune Sirius, et Narcissa avait entendu des rumeurs, des choses qu'il aurait osé dire à ses parents ... Ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Dès que tous les Serpentard furent prêts, les Préfets prirent la tête de la file et menèrent leur petit monde à travers les couloirs. En remontant du sous-sol, ils croisèrent la délégation des Poufsouffle mais ne leur accordèrent que dédain. Même attitude envers les Gryffondor, dans le Hall – seule Andromeda fit mine de se tourner vers eux, mais Bella ramena si vite sa sœur dans le rang que l'incident passa inaperçu. Les Serdaigle eurent en revanche droit à quelques signes de têtes polis, puis chacun alla s'asseoir à sa place. Les Professeurs étaient déjà installés ; debout devant son magnifique fauteuil, le Professeur Dumbledore observait d'un œil bienveillant ses élèves qui entraient en ordre et avec discipline. Quand tous furent assis, il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et lança un « Bon appétit ! » joyeux, au son duquel tous les plats d'or se remplirent instantanément. Narcissa se remit aussitôt à papoter avec ses amies.

— Dites-moi, finalement, vous avez fini le devoir d'Herbologie ?

— Presque, ce n'était pas très long. Mais tu aurais tout de même mieux fait de le travailler, ça va te prendre toute la soirée maintenant.

— Peut-être mais j'étais ... occupée.

Narcissa prit en souriant le petit air supérieur qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'on évoquait son statut de fiancée, et qui jetait les deux autres dans une déférence envieuse.

— Et puis ce n'est que de l'Herbologie, conclut-elle en étalant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

— Tu as tort de dire ça.

La voix fit sursauter Narcissa, qui regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés avant de voir Lucius, assis presque en face d'elle, et qui avait visiblement écouté leur petite conversation. À présent, il l'observait avec un sourire amusé. Narcissa se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

— Il ne faut rien négliger pour maîtriser la magie, tu sais. Par exemple, il n'y a aucun grand Maître des Potions qui ne soit aussi un grand Herboriste. C'est peut-être un sujet ... comment dirais-je ... assommant, mais c'est en excellant partout que tu pourras te démarquer des autres.

— Oh. D'accord, balbutia Narcissa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— C'est un conseil d'ami, acheva Lucius.

Il lui fit un signe de tête courtois, puis reprit sa conversation avec son voisin de table. De son côté, Narcissa en restait les mains tremblantes, incapable autant de lâcher ses couverts que d'entamer ce que Phèdre servait serviablement dans son assiette.

— Ne me parlez surtout pas, murmura-t-elle aux deux filles, qui ne firent pas mine de protester et bavardèrent ensuite entre elles comme si tout était normal.

Narcissa demeura légèrement sous le choc durant tout le temps du dîner, mais au moins finit-elle par retrouver le contrôle de ses mains et se nourrir convenablement. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Lucius, mais il semblait n'avoir plus rien à lui dire et ne la regarda pas une fois. Dans le fond, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu avaler quoi que ce soit. Vers la fin du repas, elle réussit même à reprendre ses esprits au point d'échanger deux mots avec Cassiopée au sujet de la retenue dont elle avait écopé avec le Professeur Slughorn pour avoir maladroitement fait exploser son chaudron et teint en vert l'opulente moustache du Professeur.

Les bruits des couverts finirent par se faire plus faibles à mesure que chacun les reposait après le dessert pour s'enfoncer dans la léthargie bienheureuse que procure un appétit comblé. Bientôt, il serait temps de regagner les Salles Communes respectives, mais Narcissa espérait que ce moment ne viendrait pas trop tôt : elle adorait le moment du dîner où tout était si élégant, si harmonieux. Assise quelques places plus loin, Bella brillait de mille feux, parée du gros diamant que Rodolphus lui avait offert. Andromeda contemplait pensivement les autres tables ; elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait d'effort vestimentaire particulier, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait un certain charme naturel. Quant à Narcissa, elle espérait bien n'être pas en reste derrière ses deux sœurs. Et l'heure du dîner était le moment idéal pour en convaincre le reste de Poudlard – spécialement un certain jeune homme blond ...

Hélas, la sonnerie de l'horloge finit par marquer la fin de cet heureux temps, et Narcissa se leva en soupirant au milieu des raclements de chaises. La sortie de la Grande Salle, contrairement à l'entrée, se faisait dans un joyeux désordre : Phèdre et Cassiopée, plus réactives que Narcissa, furent bientôt loin, suivies par la masse des élèves. Plutôt que d'être écrasée parmi eux et de froisser sa robe, Narcissa préféra attendre que le gros de la troupe fût passé, et se laissa une nouvelle fois aller à ses rêveries. Quelques instants plus tard, elle partit à son tour dans les couloirs en chantonnant distraitement et sans faire très attention au chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas de la personne qui s'approchait derrière elle, et frôla une nouvelle fois la crise cardiaque en s'entendant appeler :

— Narcissa ?

Elle se maudit en se mettant _encore_ à sursauter, mais c'était incontrôlable. Fallait-il donc toujours qu'elle se ridiculise devant lui ?

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, dit Lucius.

— Peur ? Non, je n'ai pas eu peur ! s'exclama farouchement Narcissa. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

Elle aurait joyeusement donné toute sa dot pour ne pas rougir _encore_ ! Heureusement que les couloirs étaient peu éclairés, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas le remarquer.

— Ah bon, fit-il en riant un peu, alors tant mieux. Je commençais à croire que je t'avais beaucoup effrayée pour une seule soirée.

— Non, ça va, tout va bien ... Je veux dire, je n'avais pas peur. C'est tout, c'était nerveux. Ça va.

Toute sa dot _et_ celle de Bella pour s'exprimer convenablement. Narcissa fit de son mieux pour relever dignement la tête et adresser à Lucius un sourire qui ne tremblait pas ; peine perdue. La seule chose qui la consolait, c'est qu'après lui avoir dit quelques mots, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

— Alors ... tu vas bien ? fit-il l'effort de demander.

— Oui.

Que répondre de plus à quelqu'un à qui l'on n'avait presque jamais parlé ? Le silence s'attarda le temps d'un instant qui parut très long.

— Bellatrix m'a dit tout à l'heure ... fit-il.

— Oui ?

— Euh ... Les deux filles avec qui tu discutais tout à l'heure, ce sont tes amies ?

— Qui ? Ah, oui.

— D'accord.

Il faut dire qu'il ne posait pas non plus des questions très engageantes.

— Dis-moi, Narcissa ... Je peux t'appeler Narcissa, au fait ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tout de même, s'ils allaient se fiancer, autant commencer par là ! Mais Lucius s'embrouilla ensuite une fois de plus dans ses paroles, et le silence revint, lourd et gênant. Surmontant sa timidité, Narcissa décida de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose.

— Alors, Bella et toi ... Vous vous entendez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout compte fait, c'était une mauvaise idée. Lucius eut l'air surpris, mais heureusement pas trop affligé.

— Oui, très bien.

Cette fois-là, le silence dura si longtemps que, tout en inspectant ses souliers, Narcissa finit par penser qu'il était temps de mettre fin au supplice et de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Après tout, ils auraient toute la vie pour reprendre cette désastreuse conversation.

— Je crois que je vais ... commença-t-elle, mais Lucius l'interrompit.

— C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Excuse-moi, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de trouver une autre occasion pour engager la conversation avec toi, un retour de match de Quidditch par exemple, mais je ne sais pas, tu es arrivée au dîner et tu m'as tellement ... Je veux dire, tu étais particulièrement élégante, alors je me suis dit que ...

— Oui, et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que l'on passe par là un de ces jours, non ? répondit Narcissa, s'étonnant elle-même. Quoique j'avoue que je m'étais imaginé la scène d'une façon un petit peu moins ... embarrassante, disons.

— Le contraire aurait été difficile, c'est sûr, approuva Lucius en souriant.

— Tout à fait.

— Quand est-ce que tu l'as appris, toi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Appris quoi ?

— Eh bien ... pour nous deux, tu sais. Notre relation fortement désapprouvée par ce cher Ministère.

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! Mes parents me l'ont dit cet été, au début du mois d'août, je crois. J'avoue avoir été assez surprise, sur le moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ... enfin, pas à toi, reconnut-elle en piquant un nouveau fard.

— Si tard ? Au fait, c'est vrai, je crois que Bellatrix m'en avait parlé.

— Comment, tu l'avais su avant, toi ?

— Bien sûr ! Je crois qu'ils ont arrangé ça un peu avant que tu rentres à Poudlard, et je l'ai appris à l'époque.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Dire qu'on lui avait caché ça tout ce temps ! À tous les coups, Bella était au courant et elle aussi avait tenu sa langue. Elle allait devoir fournir quelques explications ... Enfin, elle aurait dû si Narcissa avait eu un jour le front de faire le moindre reproche à sa sœur. Peu importait de toute façon, elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à ça. Pour le moment, c'était comme si une formule magique avait été prononcée sous cape pour simplifier d'un seul coup sa conversation avec Lucius. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de lui parler. Il était même plutôt avenant.

Soudain, un courant d'air glacé parcourut le couloir, et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

— Tu as froid ?

— Un petit peu, mais ce n'est rien.

Lucius se pourtant mit à grogner en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide, cette histoire de dîner où on vous promène en petites robes dans ce vieux château mal chauffé.

— Ça a son charme, tout de même, se défendit Narcissa qui aimait beaucoup sa petite robe.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Secouant la tête d'un air résigné, Lucius détacha la grande cape qu'il portait et la passa autour des épaules de Narcissa. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait une cape, en fait – mais ça n'avait aucune importance, car dans le même mouvement Lucius, après une seconde d'hésitation, attira Narcissa contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Prise par surprise, Narcissa faillit d'instinct s'écarter de lui, mais la main qu'il posa sur ses cheveux l'en dissuada bientôt. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre lui, tant pis. Elle ne bougea plus tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Lucius sentait bon.

Elle sourit. La vie allait être belle.

Mais elle n'allait jamais finir son devoir d'Herbologie.

**À propos :**

**- des nouveaux noms : Cassiopée est la première étoile que j'ai trouvée en ouvrant l'encyclopédie à la page de la carte du ciel ; quant à Phèdre, je suis une grande fan. **

**- de la cérémonie du dîner : je crois que c'est dans **_**Les Portes**_** que j'ai volé ça, mais c'était tellement classe que je n'ai pas pu résister. Oui, les descriptions vestimentaires me manquaient !**

**- de la déférence envieuse : c'est dramatique, mais je suis tellement obnubilée par les concours que je passe en ce moment que je vous ressors les expressions de mon cours de sociologie (c'est je crois chez Veblen, **_**Théorie de la classe des loisirs**_** ; il s'agit d'une supposée « déférence envieuse » des classes moyennes envers la richesse). Tragique, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Et voilà pour cette petite fic :D Je dois dire que je suis très contente de l'avoir écrite, parce qu'elle me tenait à cœur depuis longtemps. Je trouve ces trois sœurs fascinantes : Narcissa depuis toujours, Bellatrix un petit peu moins mais quand même, et Andromeda que j'ai découverte en la décrivant.**

**Mention spéciale à Lucius et Teddy. Ainsi qu'à James, Sirius, Remus ****et Kyana**

**À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
